The Reason
by LiaMr97
Summary: Finn and Rachel second summer together. Will she be ready for a chance with him? Takes place after 2x22 "New York". Reviews are loved!
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

**The Reason**

They were finally together. Right where they belonged. In each other's arms.

So why did she feel so scared?

After a really hard year, they were ready to spend their summer together, their senior year together. Maybe even the rest of their lives.

Or were they?

After their epic kiss at Nationals and their little moment at the library, they both seemed really happy, but Rachel was having her doubts. I mean, after everything that happened, we couldn't blame her. Finn had hurt her and broke her hearts so many times she felt insecure, unwanted and scared.

_*Rachels POV*_

Sometimes I feel like I wanna take a long sleep and wake up just to see If everything is still here. I can't believe, even though I really want to, the fact that Finn really wants me again.. and I feel so insecure.

He didn't want me when I was begging him to forgive me, even though he never did when I found out about Santana. He even checked her out when I was watching, it hurt so badly, it still does, and then he came back with Quinn, so why now? Why does he want me again? Is this some stupid joke so he can laugh with some of his jock friends and his pretty blonde cheerleader? But then, oh he has to come kiss me and make me feel like everything's right in the world again.

I just, I think I should have waited more to come back to him.. but then he looks at me with those eyes, those sweet eyes and makes me lose it. I really, really want to give him a chance, but I also don't think I can handle a broken heart again, and for now, nothing assures me that's not gonna happen again.

So I guess I'll just have to tell him that and he'll have to prove all these things to me. We'll see.

_*End of Rachel's POV*_

"Where are we going?"

"Final glee club meeting of the year!" -she said as she took his hand, leading him to the choir room.

When the meeting had finished and everyone were heading home or to the mall, he touched her shoulder softly and asker her:

"Hey, do you want to, you know, hang out after this?"

"Umm, sure, I guess" -and as she said this she tried to put on her best fake smile.

"Is something up Rach?" -he said confused and a little sad.

"No, no, I'm fine… just.. let's get out of here, kay?"

"Kay.." –and he grabbed her hand, until she gently pulled it away.

"I just wanna be sure it's real this time" –she said in a whisper, like telling it to herself.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Not Sure

They entered Finn's truck, as Rachel tried to look as happy as she could, putting a semi-smile on her face. He thought she was acting really weird, she looked so secure in the library. They were supposed to be acting all couple-y and happy, but something was going wrong.

"Hey" said Finn "Is everything okay Rach? You seem a lil' weird"

"O-of course" she said, her voice trembling a little "Im just tired, as you well know, this has been a really hard year, but don't worry, I'm fine.. I guess" she whispered the last two words.

"Well, If you say so.."

There was a short awkward silence before Finn finally spoke again.

"So, I was thinking, maybe you could come over to my house to see a movie or something, and ya know do some other stuff. We need to make up for the lost time"

"Kay" she said in a quiet whisper.

_*Finn's POV*_

I know something is happening here.

Maybe I'm not that smart, but I do know Rachel very well and she's not happy as she should be. I think I'll talk to her about this when we arrive to my house, I can't stand seeing her like this, I've missed her way too much and I know I won't let myself lose her again, I wanna be with her, I wanna spend my summer with my girl. Maybe it was something I said or something I did?

God, why cant I make anything right?

_*End Of Finn's POV*_

They arrived his house and he parked his truck. As they entered the lovely place, they smelled something sweet. _Would that be my mom's cookies?_- Finn thought.

"Mom, are you home?"

"Hi sweetie, yes from now I'm taking the night shift" she was saying when she saw the tiny brunette standing next to her son "Rachel! I missed you, how have you been? Are you two back together now?" she said hugging the girl.

"Um, I think so. I missed you too, Carole". She hugged her back and smiled brightly.

"Well, let's go upstairs Rach. Mom we'll be in my room okay?"

"Alright baby. Doors open!"

Finn chuckled and blushed a little because of his mom's comment, but when he looked at Rachel her face seemed really serious. Almost sad. He tried to take her hand, but she didn't let him.

He wasn't going let anything or_ anyone _stand in the way of their relationship again.

"C'me on Rachel. I know something's bothering you. Just tell me because I seriously don't know what to do If you don't. Please, please baby" he said frustrated, almost crying.

No answer.

They sat on his bed as he continued begging with a trembling, confused voice and a hot tear going down his cheek. He didn't even care, he just wanted her to hold him, kiss him and things to be the same.

"F-Finn… I…" and then the choked and started sobbing, covering her little face with her hands.

"Rachel, please, don't cry, baby, whatever that's happening you know you can tell me right? I won't judge you.. I lov-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" she spoked as she cried "You didn't want me 2 weeks ago, you kept hurting me over and over again!" she yelled, letting go small sobs "How can I be sure this isn't a joke to break me again and make fun of me with your precious Quinn?"

"Baby, I…"

"No, okay?..I..I just need to be sure and be happy.. I can't do this right now, I'm sorry Finn"- She stormed out the door, leaving him confused, heart broken.

But it wasn't gonna end like this.

He was gonna fight for her the way she did for him and give Rachel the best year ever, full of love and learning together.

He started to think ways to show her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him and even though he had made mistakes, he found a reason to change, to be a better person.

A person his dad would be proud of. A happy one.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Start

Rachel woke up the next day, eyes still red from all the crying. She really wanted to give him a chance, but she was scared and insecure he would break her heart again like he always had.

Still in bed, she found herself thinking about him; their amazing New York "work" date, their "Superman of Kisses", as Finn called it, the first time he said he loved her before they sang Faithfully back in regionals, their moment at the library..

"Well" she thought to herself "I don't think Finn would have been through all of that with me just to fake it.. I'm just a little scared because every guy I've been with has never wanted me because for just being me.. it always had a superior motive. But Finn has always been my first friend, my first love and we fought for each other, so I think I'm gonna give him a chance to prove himself". She smiled and started getting a shower to go to his house and talk to him about it.

_A little far away, in the Hudson-Hummel house.._

Finn was getting all prepared to see her. He didn't get any sleep all night just for thinking ideas to show Rachel he was serious and he loved her.

He prepared the music, put on a tux (the same he used for their NY date) and called Sam, Puck, Artie and Mike to help him with the serenade he had prepared like they did back in the Big Apple.

"Ok" he thought "I'm ready. I'm gonna get my girl back"

_Meanwhile, _Rachel was getting dressed at home. She put on a red and white short flowered sundress, red ballerinas and left her hair all curly.

She was almost getting off the house when she heard noises from outside. She opened the door to find Finn and the boys waiting for her.

"Hey" he took her hand "I know you feel scared, Rachel. About my intentions with you, I know. But just listen what I've prepared for you, I feel like you can feel me better when I sing. I want to love you, but only If you let me, okay? Otherwise I swear I'll fight for you, forever" he finished his sentence squeezing her tiny hand and smiling sweetly at her.

They started playing the instruments as Finn sang:

_I'm not a perfect person__  
__There's many thing I wish I didn't do__  
__But I continue learning__  
__I never meant to do those things to you__  
__And so I have to say before I go__  
__That I just want you to know___

_I've found a reason for me__  
__To change who I used to be__  
__A reason to start over new__  
__And the reason is you___

_I'm sorry that I hurt you__  
__It's something I must live with everyday__  
__And all the pain I put you through__  
__I wish I could take it all away__  
__And be the one who catches all your tears__  
__That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me__  
__To change who I used to be__  
__A reason to start over new__  
__And the reason is you_

She already had tears in her eyes as he looked at her in the eye while singing. This is what she needed.

_I'm not a perfect person__  
__I never meant to do those things to you__  
__And so I have to say before I go__  
__That I just want you to know___

_I've found a reason for me__  
__To change who I used to be__  
__A reason to start over new__  
__And the reason is you___

_I've found a reason to show__  
__A side of me you didn't know__  
__A reason for all that I do__  
__And the reason is you_

She looked at him again with all the love a person could express in a look and jumped in his arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I was going to your house before you appeared at my door to tell you I'm taking a chance on you, but this is so much better, thank you"

"Well, I'm really glad you liked it, baby, cause I'm planning on giving you the best summer and the best year ever. This is just a preview"


End file.
